Such a headlight lamp is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 461 508 A2. This specification describes a halogen incandescent lamp for a motor vehicle headlight, which has a vitreous lamp vessel with an incandescent filament arranged therein. The lamp vessel is fixed in a metal base, which has been equipped with the electrical terminals of the lamp. This headlight lamp is a so-called H1 lamp.
WO 96/05610 A1 describes a headlight lamp of the H4 lamp type with two incandescent filaments, which are surrounded by a vitreous lamp vessel, which is fixed in a metal base. The dome, which is remote from the metal base, of the lamp vessel has been provided with a black, opaque coating in order to avoid glare and spill light from the dome.